1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic sheet control member which, in a magnetic sheet recording and reproduction device for recording and reproduction on a flexible magnetic sheet, is to maintain a good contact of a magnetic head with the magnetic sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording and reproduction device which uses a flexible, thin magnetic sheet as a recording medium, when a magnetic head is merely caused to contact the magnetic sheet, the magnetic sheet tends to deflect due to the pressure of the magnetic head and come away from the magnetic head, and stable contact is not achieved.
Heretofore, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 61-9868/1986 magnetic sheet control members disposed in the vicinity of a magnetic head to generate a negative pressure between the control members and a magnetic sheet, wherein the magnetic sheet is attracted by the negative pressure towards the magnetic head side, thereby obtaining a stable head contact. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 23, magnetic sheet control members 13 and 14 are disposed individually at the upstream and downstream sides of a magnetic head 11 with respect to the rotational direction (arrow R) of a magnetic sheet 12, the surfaces of the magnetic sheet control members 13 and 14 facing the magnetic sheet 12 being inclined in a direction that departs from the magnetic sheet 12 towards the downstream side, thereby generating a negative pressure in association with high-speed rotation of the magnetic sheet 12.
However, the prior art magnetic sheet control members 13 and 14 are separated from each other in order to permit the head 11 to be placed between them, the inner and outer spaces between these members are open. Thus, the negative pressure tends to escape through these openings. As a result, head contact on the tracks at the inside and outside of the magnetic sheet 12 tends to become unstable.